


No Mistletoe

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Minor Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Mistletoe, Pet Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec is in charge of watching Chairman Meow while Magnus is away, and takes his cat-proofing of the Institute very seriously.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	No Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 2 Prompt: Mistletoe

When Magnus gets called away for the week before Christmas, Alec has to admit that the timing is not particularly ideal. Still, he knows that it’s only a week and that it’ll make the holiday that much more special after being apart. Alec agrees to watch Chairman Meow, taking him to the Institute so he can be around people and not get too lonely without Magnus around while Alec works.

For the better part of the week, everything goes smoothly. Even though Magnus swore before he left that Chairman wouldn’t try to escape, Alec makes sure everyone coming and going knows to keep an eye on the door as they do, just in case. He also bans a list of food he researched as potentially harmful to cats just so there’s no risk of the Chairman getting into any of the leftovers in the trash.

The biggest things to suffer are the Christmas decorations. Alec barely bats an eye over it, seeing as Shadowhunters don’t traditionally celebrate Christmas to begin with, but he knows Clary is very disappointed when he puts the Pointsettia plants and mistletoe into a storage closet for the week because they’re poisonous to cats.

“The mistletoe is on the _ceiling_ , Alec!” Clary pouts. “I don’t see why that had to go, too.”

“I have seen plenty of videos online of cats that somehow get themselves on the tops of doors, Clary. He can reach the top of a doorframe if he wants to. And what if one of them drops!?” Alec points out, feeling a small anxiety spike just thinking about it.

“Just because the person _you_ want to kiss isn’t around doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for all of us,” Jace points out, and Alec isn’t sure if he’s joining this debate just to mess with Alec, or to gain favor with his girlfriend. Either way, Alec rolls his eyes.

“As if the two of you need any more excuses to make out in the hallways,” Alec points out.

“What?! We do _not_ do that!” Clary says, but the flush on her cheeks tells a different story.

“Underhill’s surveillance footage begs to differ,” Alec adds. “You two _do_ know someone actually watches through that, right? The cameras aren’t just for show?”

That ends the discussion pretty fast.

Okay, now that he thinks about it, maybe he’s gone a little _overboard_ in the cat-proofing department... but he takes this responsibility very seriously. Alec knows how much Chairman Meow means to Magnus, and the last thing he wants is to be responsible for anything bad happening to him even accidentally.

On the last day before Magnus is due back, Alec comes back early from patrol with only his debriefing paperwork left before he has the next two days off. He’s halfway through the front doors when he sees it - mistletoe. He almost misses it, and probably would’ve in the dim lighting of the entryway if he weren’t so tall. Eyes wide, Alec reaches up to tear it down, placing it carefully into his inside jacket pocket.

There’s another one in the next doorway. And the next. Alec’s pockets are full and he’s equal parts panic and rage when he spots a figure by his office in a black coat, putting something on his door - by now he doesn’t have to see it to know what it is.

“I swear to the Angel, you’re getting ichor duty for the next year for--” but his words drop off when the figure turns and Alec sees who it is.

Magnus.

“If you don’t want to kiss me you can just say so,” Magnus teases. Alec practically sprints the rest of the way, mistletoe and threats both forgotten as he wraps his arms around Magnus and pulls him close for a kiss.

“You’re back early,” Magnus points out Alec. “I was going to surprise you at the door with one mistletoe for every day I’ve been gone.”

Alec steps back, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the other six crumpled plants. “Sorry?” he says, wincing slightly.

“I didn’t realize you hate mistletoe so much,” Magnus says with a light laugh.

“I don’t!” Alec insists. “But it’s bad for cats, so I banned it while Chairman Meow was here.”

Magnus’ smile softens. “Of course you did. That was very thoughtful, Alec.”

“I’m glad you think so. Others are of the opinion I just didn’t want everyone else enjoying the mistletoe while my boyfriend was away and I couldn’t,” Alec rolls his eyes.

Magnus laughs again, picking up the cat that now circles around his feet. “What do you say we take the Chairman and go back to the Loft, and I leave everyone here with enough mistletoe to more than make up for the week without it?”

Alec watches as Magnus waves his fingers, mistletoe hanging itself magically from every visible doorway and archway. Alec’s certain that extends throughout the entirety of the Institute, which has a _lot_ of archways.

Alec glances at the door to his office, thinking of the paperwork he meant to do tonight.

“As for us, we have a week of more than just mistletoe to make up for,” Magnus continues, tone suggestive as he opens a portal and looks at Alec expectantly. “Unless you have something more pressing to finish here first?”

Alec doesn’t even reply before grabbing onto Magnus’ free hand and pulling him eagerly through the portal. The paperwork can wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
